1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to foldable seats, and more particularly pertains to a foldable seat supported from the four legs of a walker which includes a seat member swingable from an upstanding forwardly disposed inoperative position to a horizontal position to establish a seat upon which a user of the walker may be seated.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are different forms of foldable seats known in the prior art which include some of the appearance, structural and operational features of the present invention. In this respect, reference is made to the following U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 136,745; 183,908; 235,983; 240,214; 246,036; 264,404; 277,561; 2,205,978; and 2,374,182. These patents are illustrative of the current state of the art with respect to the subject matter of the present invention. As will be noted with reference to the above-listed patents, the prior art foldable seats are replete with many problems and disadvantages. For example, they are typically designed so as to not be adaptable for attachment to various types of devices, and further, they quite often utilize ineffective attachment means which limit both their ease of attachment to a supporting structure, as well as their reliability to remain attached thereto. Further, little or no provision is made for the easy and efficient movement of a foldable seat into operative and inoperative positions without the necessity of substantial activity on the part of a user. As such, it can be appreciated that there is a substantial need for improvement in these prior art foldable seat constructions and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.